Certain embodiments consistent with the present invention are related to the area of production of nanodiamond powder, nanotubes, onion carbon and other carbon nanomaterials and products on their basis.
There is known diamond-containing material (patent RF 2051092 and related U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,349) in the form of particles of rounded shape, containing carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen and oxygen. The material has phase composition (% by mass): amorphous carbon 10 to 30 (‘roentgen’ (x-ray) amorphous diamond-like phase' as stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,349), diamond of cubic crystal structure 70-90. Elemental composition (% by mass): carbon 78-90, hydrogen 0.8-1.2, nitrogen 1.5-4.5, oxygen—the rest; sizes of the regions of coherent scattering 2-6 nm, specific surface area 250-450 m2/g and crystalline lattice parameter of 0.3562±0.0003 nm; 10 to 20% of the material surface contains methyl, nitrile, hydroxyl and oxycarbon functional groups of general formula OR, where R: COH, COOH, C═C6H4O, and 1 to 2% of the material surface being occupied by carbon atoms with uncompensated bonds.
A drawback of this material is the low content of oxygen-containing groups, so that the material has low resistance to sedimentation and for further applications of the material additional modification of its surface is generally required.